


Dance With Me

by Trespass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Questions, Abuse, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Dancing, Domestic Violence, Fear, Fluff, Games, Gay, M/M, Magic, Muggle world, Multiple chapters, Polyjuice Potion, Queer Character, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Violence, mentions of azkaban, mentions of hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trespass/pseuds/Trespass
Summary: After the war Harry is working as an Auror to help bring down a crime ring when he bumps into his old enemy and follows him. To a muggle dance school. What could Draco be up to?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic so please be gentle with me. And if you must criticise, please be constructive! I hope you enjoy this little product of my imagination. X  
> Harry Potter and characters belong to the queen of writing, JK Rowling.   
> (Apart from a handful I made up)

Chapter One:  
It was a warm, humid night for October and the London pubs were bustling with people. In a dark side street, a green-eyed man took out a vial and downed the revolting smelling contents in one gulp. His messy black hair slowly faded to light-brown and short whilst his face morphed into the reflection of a baby-faced but thin, sickly looking man.  
The Ministry of Magic had been planning this under-cover operation for months now and with the arrest of Peter Jackson, a suspected Dark arts artefacts dealer it had not only finally given them the perfect opportunity but had provided them with a perfect disguise due to the young wizards plea for leniency and confession in exchange for a lighter sentence than he would have been given for attempting to sell such a dangerous object. Even all these years after the war, Azkaban was still a scary place.  
Harry Potter, the Auror appointed as the main under-cover operative, stepped out into London’s hustle and bustle and headed for a seedy Wizarding pub six blocks away.  
As he stepped inside The Rook’s Roost, he scanned the tables for a fair-haired, tall man the real Peter Jackson had pointed out as Devon Landis, one of the main ring-leaders, in one of his memories. Just as he began to feel anxious he’d somehow entered the wrong pub he felt a hand clap him on the back and a loud voice say  
“Pete, what the hell are you doing dawdling around by the front door? You know we always sit round back, c’mon. Lou, 4 Butterbeers, yeh? Cheers”  
Harry allowed himself to be steered towards the rear of the pub where he saw two familiar faces, a witch named Amy and another wizard named Horus. “Hi guys, how are the kids?” Harry asked. Horus smirked at him. “No idea, Violet’s disappeared on me again and taken them with her.”

“Oh, aren’t you worried? Don’t you think you should call someone?”

Horus let out a loud chuckle. “What the hell for? It’s hardly the first time she’s done it. Don’t remember you being this worried last time. Anyway, who would I call, not like I can have the Ministry nosing round the house looking for clues.”

“Oh, why’s that then?” Harry enquired. “Merlin, Peter, do you really need to ask that, you’re one of my best customers. Has someone slipped you a love potion or something? I think it’s addled your brain. If the Ministry got their hands on half the stuff that’s in my house I’d probably spend the rest of my life in Azkaban.”

“Oh, yeh, think I’m just tired today mate” He knew it wasn’t the best excuse in the world but the other man seemed to accept it as he smirked at him.  
“Right, lads” said Lou as she placed the 4 butterbeers down on the table, “and ladies,” she said, referring to Amy, the quiet, mousy looking woman in the corner of their table, “don’t forget, early close today so if you’ve got any dodgy deals to be made I’d suggest you do them quickly”

“Right then,” Devon said after taking a huge gulp of butterbeer, “let’s get down to business” Peter, you’ve met Amy once before and she was obviously impressed since she’s back and very interested in what we talked about last time we met. Do you have it with you now?”

“Um, yep, I do” Harry felt around in his pocket until his fingers touched the brown paper packaging the dagger was wrapped up in and passed it, like the real Peter had told him to, under the table and into the hands of Devon who then showed it to Amy who picked it up to inspect. Obviously pleased with the object, the witch pulled out a red velvet bag and slid it across the table towards Harry. He picked it up and peered inside. There was well in excess of 60 galleons in there. He nodded and the deal was done. The ministry had placed a tracking charm on the dagger so Harry knew it would be retrieved one day. He just hoped it wouldn’t be used against anyone.  
The last orders rang out as the four rose to leave. Horus and Amy left through the door to the right of them and Harry followed Devon out into the now cold night air through the front door.  
As he stepped outside, the icy wind blew into his face making Harry wrap his bare arms around his torso. “Are you cold?” Devon asked, “I know some ways we could warm up,” the taller man remarked, pushing Harry flush against the wall and stroking his neck lightly. “Um, I thought you had a boyfriend?” Harry questioned. “You know I do, when has that ever stopped you before? Anyway, he doesn’t get off work for another five minutes. Imagine what we could do in that time.” He replied, kissing down the side of Harry’s neck.  
Funny, he thought, the real Peter hadn’t mentioned any of this in his interviews, nor had the ministry provided any training for what to do in these situations. On the one hand, he wanted to push him away but that could jeopardise the whole operation especially if this behaviour was commonplace but on the other hand, he had long fantasized about men and what Devon was doing was turning him on a little. He was only human after all. He knew he had to stop this before it got out of hand.  
But before he even had the chance to push Devon away, a loud and very pissed off voice interrupted them. “What the fuck, Devon, you promised me you were done with this shit! And you, you whore, what the fuck do you think you’re doing with your tongue down my fiancé’s throat?!”  
Harry turned to meet the stony grey eyes of one Draco Malfoy. He was stunned into silence at seeing the blonde again. No one had seen him since the war ended. He regained his voice as Malfoy’s hand closed around his throat. “What the bloody hell are you doing? Get your hands off me,” he screamed back at him. “Then fuck off and don’t come back!” Malfoy yelled as he released him. “Draco! Pack it in, nothing happened, was just a bit of friendly playing, that’s all.” “Yeh, looked real fucking friendly(!) I forgot my coat, I’ll meet you back home” the blonde snapped before wandering off in the opposite direction.  
Harry could feel a bubbling sensation on his forehead realised that the Polyjuice Potion had begun to wear off. He needed to get away from Devon, and fast. “Sorry mate, have to go” he yelled back over his shoulder at Devon and rounded a corner. “Aww, c’mon, don’t let him put you off, he’ll get over it, he always does. Don’t forget about Jase next Thursday, make sure you’re here” he heard Devon yelling faintly.  
Once Harry was at least five streets away from The Rook, he stopped running and slumped down in a doorway and felt his disguise melt away. He transfigured his clothes back to his favoured muggle jeans and jumper but stayed in the doorway to catch his breath. It had been a long night.  
He looked out across the street the make sure he hadn’t been followed but all he saw was an empty street lit only by a neon sign advertising a Chinese restaurant and a wooden sign above a doorway that read Skye Wilder’s School of Dance. The door opened and Harry shrank back into the shadows where he wouldn’t be seen. The man that exited was none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry stayed silent but watched him closely as he turned to yell goodbye and that he’d see them tomorrow to someone inside the building. He could see that Malfoy had been crying but now the man looked….terrified; there was no other way to describe the expression on his face. And what the hell was he doing in a dance school? A muggle dance school no less. This was Malfoy, he hated all things muggle. What if the muggles in this school were in danger because of him? Hadn’t he referred to Devon Landis as his fiancé earlier? Devon was already known to be involved in the dark arts and Draco Malfoy had previous involvement; what if they were plotting something together? Harry had to find out and he obviously wasn’t going to get close to him as Peter Jackson. He would just have to come here as himself again tomorrow and try to find out exactly what Malfoy was planning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos on this story, hope you are all enjoying it..

Chapter Two:  
Harry stepped through the door of Skye Wilder’s School of Dance into the reception area under the guise of enquiring about dancing lessons for his godson, Teddy Lupin and wanting to know more about the staff there. He figured maybe Malfoy was working undercover there as a cleaner or something.   
“Right sir, Mr Potter was it? I have a brochure here for you and our term timetable. I should let you know that although we do teach classes for younger students regularly, this is mostly an adult dance school. Perhaps you might be interested in enrolling along with your son, sir?” the pretty blonde headmistress asked him.  
“Godson. He’s my godson but uh, maybe, I’ll think about it, never have been much of a dancer, ha-ha.” He replied weakly. Ever since the Yule Ball back in Hogwarts he always been nervous of dancing in public despite the fact that he could do it well enough.   
There was a cacophony of noise outside as a class full of children emptied out into the hall and someone knocked on the door before letting themselves in.   
“Ah, Draco, come in, come and meet Mr Potter, he might be enrolling himself and his godson into the school.”  
Harry rose and turned to face Malfoy for the second time that week, he looked far less angry but Harry did notice a bruise on his forehead that hadn’t been there last night. “Um, hello” he said awkwardly. “Harry, fancy seeing you here” Malfoy replied, smiling brightly and offering his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry looked at his proffered hand and raised his eyebrow but took his hand and shook it anyway. “I’m not eleven anymore” Malfoy replied by way of explanation and smiled coyly.  
Skye spoke up at that point. “Draco here is one of our best tutors, I found him a year ago dancing with himself in Hyde Park in the middle of the night. I told him that instead of wasting his talent under the stars he should come and work for me and he did.” Draco laughed awkwardly and his face flushed red from embarrassment.  
“You…teach? Dance?” Harry asked. “Eloquent as always, Potter” Malfoy remarked “but yes, I do. You want to learn?” Harry looked flustered for a second and then replied “No, not me, my godson” Although, he realised, there was little chance of Teddy agreeing to attend a muggle dance school when he could be going to Quidditch Junior Club instead so why not? Malfoy apparently taught there and it would be much easier to find out things if Harry saw him every week and he didn’t seem to harbour any old grudges. “Well, maybe, I’ll have to think about it” he added “I’ll come back tomorrow and let you know.” Harry turned to go and left Skye, the headmistress and namesake of the school and Malfoy to talk.   
He went outside but instead of apparating back to his apartment, he chose to walk and let the news of Malfoy as a dance tutor in a muggle school sink in. He must be up to something; surely there were some jobs in the Wizarding that he could do, why work in the muggle world?   
Just before he turned another corner, he heard a familiar face call his name. “Hey Harry, wait up, you forgot this!” Malfoy ran up to him and handed him the school’s brochure. Harry took it. “Um, thanks.”  
“So, you live in the area, Harry?” Malfoy asked. “Um, yeh…why do you keep calling me Harry? You always called me Potter or Potty in school” Harry remarked. Draco smiled remorsefully. “I guess I’ve grown up a lot since then. I’m not really well-liked, I don’t have many friends and to tell the truth, it’d be nice to have a sort of friend. You never seemed as judgemental as the rest of them.” Harry and Malfoy walked on in silence. “For what’s it worth, I’m sorry, there’s a lot I wish I hadn’t done. I’m ashamed of a lot of the things I did do. I guess I wasn’t as brave as you” said Draco, breaking the silence. Harry considered this and then smiled and said “So, does this mean I get to call you Draco now then?”   
Malfoy laughed and nodded his head. “So, um, what happened to your head? You didn’t have a bruise the last time I saw you” Harry asked. “Well, no…? I’ve never heard of bruises lasting five years (!)” Draco replied with a raised eyebrow. Apparently Malfoy still has a sarcastic streak. But Harry just blushed as he realised Draco had only seen him polyjuiced into Peter Jackson. Malfoy sighed and answered his question anyway. “I walked into an open cupboard door.” Harry noticed the unhappy expression on Draco’s face at this explanation but said nothing.  
“Well, this is me,” Harry said at the end of his street, “I’ll see you tomorrow Malf- Draco.” Draco tilted his head and smiled before replying. “Bye Harry, see you tomorrow.”  
Harry lay awake in bed that night going over the things he had learned. Could Malfoy truly feel remorseful? If he did, why on earth was he shacked up with a ringleader of one of the most notorious Dark Arts crime rings around? And what did a muggle dance school have to do with it? Harry knew a lot of people held grudges but surely Malfoy couldn’t be that hated in the Wizarding world? He had to be doing something and Harry would find out one way or another. Tomorrow he would ask the Ministry permission to attend the school once a week until the ring had been brought down and he found out exactly what part Malfoy played in this.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left kudos and reviewed. Here`s the next chapter! X

After some consideration Harry decided not to tell anyone at work about Malfoy and his involvement in the muggle world. Not wanting to draw attention to the sudden liaison with his former enemy, Harry had decided it would be best to conduct his own private investigation.  
After looking at the brochure from the school, Harry was disappointed to learn that the only evening classes he could make were ballet, ballroom and a class, cryptically named “DanceStretch.” He decided to go for the latter as he didn’t particularly relish the idea of sharing an entire class full of females at ballet and he`d struggle to find a partner for ballroom dancing, even though it didn`t mention a need to bring one in the brochure.  
The day dragged a little despite there being a minor chase involving two underage kids performing a magical prank on some muggles. Although Harry had to admit, making it rain inside an umbrella was quite amusing and the two boys reminded him, somewhat painfully, of Fred and George. He made a mental note to visit George soon.  
When work finally let out, Harry had to hold his excitement, no, not excitement. Curiosity. Harry had to hold his curiosity back and stop himself from sprinting out the front door.  
“Ah, Mr Potter, welcome” said Draco when Harry came crashing through the door. “I was wondering if you were still planning to join us.” “Sorry I’m late, I got halfway here and then remembered that I left my clothes at home. My jogging bottoms and t-shirt, I mean.” Harry offered by way of explanation. After hearing a few suppressed giggles from behind Malfoy, Harry looked around at the other students. They were 7 women, three looked to be in theirs 20s, two looked maybe 40 and one lady, dressed in a lacy black vest, black leggings and plimsoles looked to be almost 70! There were however, 0 men. So much for not being in class full of females. Harry wondered what on earth Malfoy was thinking. He had to be up to something.  
“Right girls, we have a new dancer joining us today, this is Harry.” Draco said. Starting from the left of the classroom, Draco pointed to each girl in turn and introduced them to Harry. “This is Alba, Sarah, Luisa, Simone, Barbara and Martha, you’ve joined us on a good day as we are just about to start a new routine, now if you’d like to find a space, we’ll begin.”  
After what turned out to be a surprisingly fun and, despite some of the girls going off on a tangent and improvising, interesting lesson, Draco approached Harry. “So, did you enjoy the lesson? I know the girls can be a bit full on sometimes but you’ll get used to them. If you decide to come again that is.” Harry stared at Malfoy. Had he always looked so toned? His hair seemed softer too, less greasy, and Harry subconsciously reached out to touch Malfoy’s hair. Malfoy flinched and Harry came out of his trance. “Uh, sorry, yes, I did, I’d like to come again.” Harry blushed as Malfoy smirked weakly in confusion at him. “Ok, see you next week then”, Malfoy replied.   
That evening Harry headed over to The Little Burrow, the small but cosy cottage that Ron and Hermione had bought just after Rose was born. “Hi guys” Harry called out into the empty kitchen. “Mione, Harry’s here”, Ron yelled out after walking in from the living room eating a bowl of ice cream in his boxers. “Hi Ron, see you’ve been busy since I last saw you” quipped Harry. “You’ll never guess who I saw the other day” “Hello, Harry, it’s lovely to see you”, said Hermione as she walked into the kitchen and placed baby Rose in her high chair. “Now, who did you see Harry?” Harry smiled at Rose and pulled a funny face, sending the infant into peals of laughter before turning to her parents to reply. “Only Draco bloody Malfoy, at a muggle dance school no less.” “Bloody hell, wonder what that pointy git`s up to now” Ron said. “Ronald, don’t say` bloody` in front of the baby”, Hermione admonished. “But you just said it!” Ron retorted. “That’s not the point. Now where did you see him, did he seem to be up to anything”, Hermione said as she turned to face Harry.  
“Not really, he was teaching at a dance school but I’m suspicious so I’ve enrolled there to suss him out, after all he hated muggles, he has to be up to something, right?” Harry asked. “You enrolled in dance lessons”, Ron snorted. Hermione glared at Ron as the baby giggled and threw her owl plushie on the floor. “I admit, it does seem strange”, Hermione said as she bent to retrieve Rose’s toy, “but perhaps he has changed. It’s been a long time since the war and no one has heard from him. Maybe he’s just trying to keep a low profile or make up for his misgivings in some way?” “Hmm, maybe, but why is he dating Devon Landis then?” asked Harry. “Malfoy`s gay?!” yelled Ron, startling the baby and making her whimper. “Sorry Rosie Posy”, he said, picking her up to quiet her. He laughed as she immediately stuck her head in the ice cream bowl he had been holding in his other hand. Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them before turning to Harry and saying “well, that changes things I suppose. I just can’t for the life of me figure out what they’d all want with a dance school…”   
That night, Harry didn’t sleep well, he dreamt of the war, of silver grey eyes and blonde hair drowning in fire. It woke him with a start; he hadn’t had a dream like that for a long time now, why on earth was Malfoy invading his dreams again all of a sudden. He had to be up to something, he just had to.


End file.
